link's sexy misadventures
by darkboy18
Summary: after finishing his match link went to the showers to relax when suddenly a bottle fell from the sky and it made him attract the female brawlers and they want a piece of him how will he cope with it? find out link x the girls in smash bros
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys how's it going?

Well here's a new story for you

Enjoy

All of the characters in this belong to Nintendo.

Chapter 1 a bottle from the sky

It was a glorious day at the smash kingdom, everyone watched as Link went up against Ganon in a mega brawl in jungle japes, it was down to 30 secs and Ganon has Link on the ropes and was going to score a win when Link grab the smash ball and used his final smash attack tri-force slash and Ganon was sent packing and Link won.

After the match Link headed down to the locker rooms to hit the showers, as he was washing up things took a different turn for him.

Outside and up in the skies was Kamek, Bowser's wizard he was on his way to his master with a love potion to help Bowser win Peach's love when suddenly a strong gust of wind hit Kamek and it caused the potion bottle to fly out of his bag and fell below.

When the gust stop Kamek regain his balance and continued on not knowing he lost the bottle.

The bottle continued to fall and it smash through the roof and went down all the way to the guy's showers where Link was, apparently Kamek cast a spell to make his bottles strong enough to withstand high falls and doesn't shatter easily.

Link was still washing his hair when the bottle came rolling up to him, he looked down to see what it was but the writing became smudged by the water and made it hard to read, he thought it was a new type shampoo and decided to use it.

After he used it and washed one more time, he felt like he was shine to perfection with a scent of flowers and nature.

After he dried off and got dressed he headed out for something to eat, unaware of the events that's going to happen.

Meanwhile Kamek arrived back at Bowser's castle and was going to give him the potion when he realized that it wasn't there and must've fell out of his bag and when Bowser found out, let just say Kamek spent the next 5 days running from his master.

To be continued

Well here's the first chapter sorry for it to be short but I want to reel it in before I go full out.

The next chapter will be out in 5 weeks

So take care and check my other stories out

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys how's it going?

Here's the next chapter of link's charm

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

Chapter 2: spending time with Zelda part 1

Link made his way down to a café where the other smashers were at resting after their matches.

He sat down with Mario, Luigi, Marth, Ike and Pikachu who were already eating.

"Hey guys." He called to them.

"Hey Link." They said to him.

"So how was your matches?" he asked.

Mario told Link about it, first he went up against DK in jungle japes and won, Luigi fought Diddy at battle ground and had trouble with his agility but manage a victory, Marth and Ike had a tag team match against Pit and Fox managed to win in 5 moves and Pikachu was fighting Greninja and won.

Link told them about his fight with Ganondorf and it was a tough one and using a last minute tactic he managed to win.

They talked and joke around for a bit and ate for a bit until they heard someone coming.

It was Zelda she was coming back after watching Samus and Lucina's fight.

"Hey there guys." She said.

"Hey Zelda how's it going?" asked Link.

"Going well." She said.

She then went to order her stuff and then joined the others for lunch.

After they finished they decided to call it a day, they left the café and decided to walk around.

They went to different shops and bought some things and came to a park to rest.

They talked about what they going to do tomorrow, just then Charizard flew in and told Pikachu about a meet up with other Pokémon and he climbed on its back and they left.

Soon Marth and Ike left as well since they need to practice for an upcoming match in 4 days.

Mario and Luigi headed home as well to watch some Luke Cage on Netflix, Mario called for a warp pipe and both brothers jumped in and the pipe vanished.

Soon Link and Zelda were alone and they didn't know what to do next.

That is when Zelda made a suggestion.

"Hey Link want to watch a movie at my place?"

"Sure." He replied.

They soon headed back to Zelda's place for the night.

They soon arrived and went inside, she went to get the movie Jurassic park and played it.

The two watched it for an hour when Zelda sniffed something and it was coming from Link.

The scent was sweet and intoxicating, it began to make her feel something inside her awakened and she look at Link and new feelings began to flow in her and she want to have him, her body started to shake, her heart felt like it was on fire and she needed him to cool her off.

After the movie ended, Link was about to head home when he felt Zelda holding his arm.

He looked at her and said "Link would you stay the night with me?"

Link wasn't sure what to say as she got up and pulled Link to her bedroom.

To be continued

Hey guys I had to split this in 2 because I didn't know how to go with this so the next one will have a lemon and the next person name.

So I have another chapter for one of my stories done soon so keep an eye out.

Also what do you think of the Nintendo switch?

So R & R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys

Here's the 3rd part

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 3: spending time with Zelda part 2

Link was feeling nervous as he was brought to Zelda's bedroom, it was filled with royal stuff and the tri-force symbols.

"Um Zelda are you ok?" asked Link who was being nervous.

"Maybe." She said.

"So why did you bring me to your room?" he asked.

"Because my body feels like is on fire and I need someone to help me cool it will you help me?" she said.

"I don't know Zelda." Said Link.

"Please?" she said giving him the look.

Link was about say something but was silenced when Zelda crashed her lips on his and his eyes was wide and didn't know what to do next.

Suddenly something clicked inside him and his eyes became hidden behind his hair, he felt something awaken in him.

He started kissing Zelda back and had their hands all over each other and went to sit on the bed and continued making out.

Then things heated up when Zelda got up and took all of her clothes off and undid her hair and she looked like a goddess.

Link ditched his clothes too and Zelda blushed that he had a body of a god.

Soon they made out like crazy, Zelda was panting as Link kissed all over her body and ravished her like an animal.

Zelda was panting as Link was reaching and hitting the right spots and she wanted more.

Link then stop to catch his breathing and took a good look at Zelda and he has to admit she was beautiful.

"Link let's become one." She said.

Link got the memo and he was above her, he guided his cock to her entrance, he rubbed at it and she moaned a little, after rubbing at it for a few more minutes he sticks it in her.

Zelda grunted as she felt Link's cock burying deep inside and then it pierced her 'cherry'.

Zelda had her cherry popped by Link and she groaned, a bit of blood came out of her entrance, Link waited for the pain to subside, after getting the ok from Zelda, Link started moving.

Link grunted as he moved his cock inside Zelda, she grunted too as she felt him pumping her, he went slowly so that they can be adjusted to each other's bodies.

Link then increased his speed and went faster as he pumped Zelda.

Zelda moaned a bit louder as she was being pumped by Link, she felt like she was in pure ecstasy, she put her arms around Link's neck and pulled him closer until he was completely on top of her.

Link went faster and faster as he screws Zelda, the bed shook from their movements, Zelda's legs try to gain a hold but Link's thrusting made them shake and she couldn't help but screamed as Link bit her neck marking her.

They went at it for an hour until they came, next they did on the sides, reverse cowgirl, the pile driver, then they did against the wall with her leg being hold by Link and then back to missionary.

They kept going and going until they were reaching their limits.

"Link I'm coming." Said Zelda.

"So am I." he said.

"Then let's come together." She said.

The two kissed and Zelda wrapped her legs around his waist and Link kept thrusting until they came and moaned in their mouths.

The two stayed like that for a few more moments until they separate and fall asleep.

The next morning Link woke up with a massive headache, he then groaned as he looked around and trying to remember what happened last night.

Then he felt something on his chest and look to see Zelda sleeping on him.

Link then felt a sharp jolt in his head as the memories of last night came back to him slowly and he was confused and then felt his gut not feeling well and so he raced to the bathroom and closed the door and then started upchucking.

Zelda woke up and wonders who was making noises and realized she was naked.

She put on a robe and went to the bathroom only to find it locked.

"Is someone in there?" she asked.

"It's me Zelda." Said Link.

"Link are you ok?" she asked.

"Not really feeling like I'm about to puke a tower." He said before he hurled.

"Hold on I got some stomach meds." She said and left.

She came back with them as Link finally stop throwing up, he slowly opened the door enough for Zelda to give him the meds and a glass of water.

After taking them Link felt his body not sick and felt a bit better.

"Thanks Zelda." He said.

So after showering, drying off, brushing teeth and got their clothes on, the two had breakfast and Link ate slowly as to not irritate his gut.

After that, they said goodbye and Link headed back to his place trying to figure out what happened between him and Zelda and wonders if it happens again?

 **I'm sorry to say that for Link it's going to happen again, the question is whose next?**

Soon Link arrived at his place changed into his regular clothes which consist of a green shirt and tan pants as he's not fighting today, he went to his chair went to sleep.

Meanwhile Kamek has been flying around wondering what to do, ever since he lost the love potion his master has been on his case to find it or make a new one.

But gathering the ingredients will take time and Bowser is known to short on patience, so he decided to find it first.

He retraced his steps to where he last had it and went down to the ground only to be sent flying by Samus charge attack.

"WHY DO THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!" he said as he was sent flying with only a twinkle to show he is gone. (Like a certain trio on Pokémon)

To be continued

Well here's part 3 I hope you enjoy

Next one will be up soon

You have to guess who will fall under Link's spell?

So until then

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging off.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention that the potion that Kamek made did have some side effects but that happens for the first time and it won't happen again.

Later.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here's the 4th one

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

Chapter 4: clashing with swords

Link woke up from his nap at home after having a wild night with Zelda, he wonders how it did it happen?

His thoughts were put on hold when his phone was ringing and he answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Link." Said a female voice.

"Lucina how're you doing?" he said.

"Doing well taking a break from training and been watching Netflix, want to come over?" she asked.

"Sure I'll be right over." He said and hung up.

He then went to the shower and used his new shampoo and dried off, got dressed and use a warp-star to head to Lucina's.

Link arrived at her place, he knocked on her door and she answered and invited him in.

The two played some games together and in one game when Lucina won she tackled Link to the floor and was on top of him.

Their faces was close to each other and both of them were blushing, she was about to get off when she sniffed the scent coming off Link and started to feel hot inside.

"Lucina are you ok?" Link asked.

His response was Lucina smashing her lips on his in a fiery kiss.

Link was surprised by Lucina's move and didn't know what to think but his inner animal awaken and his hair cover his eyes.

Link kissed her back and wrap his arms around her waist and they continued to kiss until Lucina felt being poked by his 'tent'.

"Bedroom now." She said and Link followed.

They got their clothes off and jumped into bed naked and make out.

Link massage her breasts and sucked on them making her moan, Lucina then stroke his cock to make it hard Link growled as she did that and it got hard.

Deciding to skip foreplay, Link insert his cock in Lucina's gate and started moving.

Lucina flip themselves and she's on top, she moved her hips and rotate on his cock, next they did it sideways as Link held her left leg and drills her, then doggy-style and then standing as Link holds her, then pile driver and then missionary.

They came about 8 times and they were reaching their 9th one.

"Shit! I'm coming!" both of them said.

They came hard, Link let out a howl as he came inside Lucina filling her up with load, Lucina felt Link's essence inside her and then felt his cock leaving from her.

Link went beside Lucina and the two share a kiss before taking a nap.

2 hours passed and they woke and went another 2 rounds before Link headed home after saying bye to Lucina.

As Link headed home by warp-star he starts to wonder how is this happening to him. He decided to figure something out tomorrow.

He got home and changed into his night clothes and turned on Netflix and watched some Iron fist.

He was finishing the 4th episode when someone called him.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Link it's me Samus."

"Samus how're you doing?" he asked.

"Not much relaxing after some training, want to come by and be a sparring partner tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Sweet I'll come by at 2 in my ship to collect you later." She said and hung up.

Link decided maybe training might take his mind off of this until he figures this out, he turned off Netflix, charge up his phone and went to bed.

 **Meanwhile…**

Kamek was flying home after he was sent blasting off and he couldn't find the potion Bowser wanted so he decided to try make it from scratch but it won't be easy.

"Oh man can it get worse?" he said aloud.

And like that he was struck by lightning and he was sent flying down to the woods.

He cough up some dirt and look around.

"Well the worst part is over." He said.

Then he was surrounded by some angry beasts and they were angry.

"Oh shit." Said Kamek.

The woods shook and sounded like a monster mash as Kamek was getting his ass kicked and ripped up and other things.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled into the night.

To be continued

Well that ends the 4th part

Next one up is Samus and after her Daisy.

I'll reveal whose next later

So R and R until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there how are you

Here's number 5 enjoy

Note: I don't own any of this

Chapter 5: a day with a space warrior part 1

Link woke up with a yawn as he got up and stretched his body as he got ready for the day.

He went to shower use his new shampoo, dried off, got dressed and had breakfast.

He went to play some video games, when he got a text from Samus saying she's on her way.

It was about 1:50 when Link locked his door and waited for Samus to arrive.

About 5 mins passed and he heard the sounds of a ship hovering, he look up to see Samus's ship and got beamed up, he saw Samus in her zero-suit and there was an extra seat next to her and he sat down and Samus punch in the coordinates and the ship took off.

As they traveled, she turn on the auto-pilot allowing them to move around until they reach their location.

They talk about their matches, upcoming ones, training, movies and other things.

They drank some coke and watched other fights until the ships computer told them they're nearing their destination.

Samus shut the autopilot off and landed the ship at her place which was like her own base.

She landed the ship in the hangar and they got off and headed inside her place.

Link had to admit Samus's place was huge, they soon headed to the lower levels and headed for one of her training rooms.

They got in and set the level to 6 and begin.

They spent the next 3 hours training and learning new combo moves to use in their matches.

After that they sparred, Link is wearing a green top with brown shorts and wrapped his hands in bandages and Samus is wearing a blue top that shows off her midriff and shorts.

The two began their training, Link used his boxing moves while Samus used her own fighting style.

While the two sparred Samus use a combo of leg sweep, jump kicks and roundhouse, to trip up Link but he counter with his own moves and somehow manage to pin Samus to the ground.

Samus was surprised by Link's moves and wonders what to do next when she sniffed a scent coming off Link and something woke up in her and without warning she grabbed Link's head and crashed her lips against in a hot kiss.

Link was surprised by this and slowly gave in, but regained his senses and pulled out.

Samus regain hers as well, both were confused by this and didn't know what to say to each other, Link excused himself and went to the showers to wash up and get ready to head home.

Samus on the other hand, placed her fingers on her lips and felt like she got a taste of Link and now she wants more of him and to cool the fire in her that has awaken, so she got up and head to the showers as well.

To be continued

Sorry to make it short but I had to before it got too weird.

But part 2 of this will be out soon.

Hope you enjoy this

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone how's it going?

Here's the next part enjoy

I don't own any of this.

Chapter 6: a day with a space warrior part 2

Link felt like his heart was in a race after the spar with Samus, and he was on edge a little, he decided to hit the showers to calm his nerves and he wasn't the only one. Samus was feeling the same thing, after she got a whiff of Link's new scent she felt something awaken in her and she wanted a piece of him and she want him now.

Link was in the showers washing away and listening to some music, he was so zoned out he didn't hear Samus coming in, he continued washing when he felt something on his shoulder, and he turned to see Samus with hair down and in a towel.

"Samus what are you doing here?" he asked.

But before he continued talking, Samus then moved forward and smashed her lips against his in surprise kiss.

Link was surprised by this and remained still as Samus continued kissing Link, she then drop her towel revealing her body, she has a very hot and toned body, her long blonde hair has shine even if it is wet, the water dripped off her E-cup breasts as she pressed them against Link's chest.

Link felt Samus's breasts pushing against him and felt the instincts in him awaking and his logic self was pushed away when Link returned the kiss and got Samus against the wall, his eyes became hidden behind his hair as he use one of his hand to play with one of her breast.

 **(Cue Out-kast so fresh so clean)**

Link felt the fire within him ignited with power as he continued to make out with Samus.

To change it up, Samus pushed Link to the floor and continued kissing him, she started rubbing on his cock which slowly got hard.

Link felt his cock getting hard and felt it rubbing against Samus's gate.

After a few minutes of foreplay they got serious.

Samus positioned herself above Link's cock and slowly descend on to his cock and guided it in, she grunted as she felt it going in and then let out a yell as it reached her sweet spot.

Samus remained still as Link's cock was inside her, after that she started moving she placed her hands on the ground for support, moved her hips.

Link placed his hands on her hips and moved her as well.

The two were grunting, moaning and groaning as they have sex.

Link was pumping Samus, while she was moaning as she moves on Link, next they change positions Samus faced the wall with her hands against it, while Link stick his cock in her again and grabbed her ass and started pumping her.

Samus was moaning as Link pumps her from behind and the water continued to fall on them.

They continued this position for a while until Link was about at his limit.

"Samus I'm coming!" said Link.

"Do it inside." She said.

Hearing those words Link increased his speed and pumped Samus harder and harder until he fired a big load inside her.

 **(Song end)**

Link stayed attached to Samus to finishing unloading until he pulled out of her and catch his breath and Samus was doing the same.

After a moment of resting, they finished showering and went off to dry.

After they came out the urges came back and it won't go away for a few hours and with lightning speed, they head for the bedroom, got naked again and got busy for another 4 hours before they were drained for good.

Link stayed for the night and waited for morning and he stayed with Samus who was resting on his chest and was wise not to leave due to her all of her years of training of fighting.

A few hours passed they got ready for the day and Samus dropped Link back at home.

Link spend his day watching some movies and Netflix's Luke Cage and relaxed.

Meanwhile Kamek was in getting some things to make a love potion and had some help to do it, it'll be about a week for a new one to be done and Bowser who didn't like waiting has no choice but to wait.

Kamek was out getting the last few ingredients when he struck by lightning from a nearby match and was shrunk and crashed into the forest.

"Oh great! Can this get any worse?!" he said sarcastically.

Then a big snake appeared behind him and he turned to see it and he soiled himself.

He hopped on his broom and flew away with the snake after him.

To be continued

Well here's the 6th one.

A little announcement I've decided to put this story on hold for a little while because I have some things to take care of.

But I'll be back working on it soon.

And the next chapter Link gets Peach and Daisy

So take care

R and R no flames

So fresh so clean belongs to Out-kast I don't own it

Until next time everyone

This is darkboy18 logging out


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys how's it going?  
Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 7: 2 princess's double trouble part 1

The next day Link woke up after falling asleep during his Netflix binge, he got up for the day, went to shower and use his new shampoo, dried off and got dressed and geared up and heads out.

Link was on his way to the stadium as he was scheduled for a match against Wario for 3 rounds.

He met up with Mario and the others who were in the lobby waiting for their matches to start.

Link waited for 35 minutes when Wario came by and Link followed him to the battle ground stage.

They each had 3 stocks and the timer was set for 6 minutes and after hearing the announcer giving the go they began.

It was about 2 rounds later with both fighter had one win each and it was 4 minutes in the 3rd round. Link has 2 stocks and his damage counter was at 53% and Wario has 1 life left and his counter was 56%.

Link was doing the double sword move with a beam sword and Wario had a beam sword as well and the two continued their fight like something out of Star-Wars, Wario was about to win the round when Link pulled a combo move, first he threw his boomerang at Wario but he dodged it, but it was a ruse as Link threw a bomb at him that dealt a bit more damage to him, then he got up close and used a charge side-attack to send Wario flying off the stage and Link won the match.

After returning back to the stadium Link was greeted by Mario, Luigi and the others for an awesome match and he chuckled.

After hanging with the guys he left to get something to drink when he ran into Peach and Daisy.

"Hey girls what are you doing here?" he asked them.

"We're on our way to see Rosalina fighting against Ike in training for upcoming match next week want to join us?" asked Peach.

"Sure I'm not doing anything right now." He said.

Link then followed them to a training arena where Rosalina and Ike were practicing their moves and got a seat.

Rosalina was dodging Ike's swings as he tends to swing in first, he may be on the bulky side but his defenses are sharp. Rosalina use her speed and reflexes to keep him on his toes.

As they watched the training, Peach and Daisy sniffed a strange scent coming from Link, the scent was warm yet intoxicating and slowly both of them moved a bit closer to Link and he didn't even notice.

2 hours passed as Rosalina and Ike finished training for the day head home, Link was about head home as well when he felt a pair of arms on him.

He look to see Peach and Daisy holding him and didn't want to let go.

"Everything ok girls?" he asked.

"Hey Link me and Daisy are heading back to my castle and we were wondering would you like to join us?"

"What about Mario and Luigi?" Link asked.

"They're be out training for the next 3 weeks up in the mountains and we need someone to keep us company please?" said Peach as she and Daisy did the puppy dog eye trick.

Link tried as he might he couldn't resist it and agreed to go with them.

The girls giggled and they took Link back to Peach's castle for a night that no one is going to forget.

Meanwhile Kamek had returned to his normal size and resume his quest to make another love potion, he was after the remaining 4 key parts to it and he was close when he accidently step on a switch and released a horde of the mummified re-dead and he ran for his life shouting. "Why does this always happen to me?!"

To be continued

Well that ends part 1 the next one will be up soon.

So take care everyone.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging off later.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys

Here's the next part

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 8: 2 princess's double trouble part 2

After leaving the stadium, Link went with Peach and Daisy back to Peach's castle, after they arrived they went to the dining hall for dinner and they had a royal feast as they eat they talked about what's going on in their lives and other things, Link never spoke about the bottle and decided to figure it out later.

About 2 hours passed as they were finished dinner and went to the living room to watch some TV.

Link then got a text from Mario, it said "Everyone stay indoors tonight there's a massive storm coming and it'll last until tomorrow at 12, strong winds are expected so lock up until it passes this message came from master hand."

Link was surprised by this and told the girls about it, Peach then order her guards to barricade the castle to withstand the storm.

After the castle was fortified they heard some rumblings coming from outside and that was the storm has arrived it made some big noises.

Both girls clung onto Link for comfort and Link blushed a little.

The storm raged outside the castle as Link walked with the girls through the castle halls, he walked them to the wash room and he waited outside as they went inside.

Link then went to a study and decided to look more into the bottle he found, he got some books and went through them to find which ingredient was used for the content inside.

After going through 6 books Link was looking through his 7th when he found the last ingredients in the pages and he was shocked in what he find, he was about to call Mario when he the girls calling him.

"Link can you come to the bedroom?" they called.

"I'm on my way." He said.

Link then put up the books and headed out while keeping the knowledge he found a secret.

To be continued

Well that ends this one, the next one will be up in a few weeks.

So until then

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out later.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys how's it going?

Here's the next part

I don't own any of this

Little announcement at the end of this Chapter.

Chapter 9: 2 princess's double trouble part 3

Link walked through the castle as he headed for the bedroom, he still thought of what he discovered, he decided that after the storm passed, he was going to write down of what he found. But for now he locked that info away until morning, he arrived at Peach's door and knocked 3 times and heard "come in" from the other side.

Link took a huge breath and sighed "Here we go again." He said to himself and he opened the door slowly.

He got in and closed the door behind him and turned to see Peach and Daisy in sexy clothing.

Peach is wearing a pink bra and undies with a sexy night gown and has her hair down and Daisy is wearing a yellow version of her clothing and had her hair down as well.

Link was a little surprised, but push it down and knew what came next, so he walked to them to slowly, he then took his clothes one piece at a time, first the shoes, the socks, next the belt followed by the pants, then his gloves, then his white and green shirt and finally his hat.

Link is now in his boxers and he climbed into bed where he was pounced by Peach and Daisy.

The two girls then started kissing Link on face and run their hands on his chest to feel him, they felt his muscles and shivered as they feel the firm and tone of his skin.

"Wow Link you feel like you're made of stone." Said Peach.

"Yeah hard but with the edges smoothed out." Said Daisy.

The 2 girls continued rubbing Link until Peach got on top of him straddling him.

"Think you can handle both of us champion?" said Peach with a tease.

"If you can handle me." Said Link.

"Then let's see you can take me boy." Said Peach as she went to kiss Link on the lips.

Peach then traced her finger on his chest and he let out a low growl as she does that, then she remove her gown leaving the bra in place, then she got his shorts revealing his 'hidden sword', she and daisy were surprised how big it was and it was already hard.

"Never thought you be hiding this." Said Peach.

"I'm full of surprises." Said Link.

"Then get ready for this." She said and sild her panties off and guided his cock to her gate and slowly slid it right in.

Peach grunted as she felt Link's cock going in her, it was a few pants and then a big moan as it went all the way in.

Link waited for her to adjust to have his rod in her, it passed and he started moving.

Peach moved her hips in sync with Link's movement, she felt like a fire flower went off as she and Link moved and she wanted more of him, she took her bra off and tossed it over the bed and brought her breasts closer to Link and kiss Daisy at the same time.

Link then sucked on one of her breasts and put his hands on Peach's hips as he thrusts her while she kisses daisy.

The 3 kept going like this for 2 1/2 hours until Peach was about at her limit.

"Damn it! Peach I'm coming!" said Link.

"Me too Link!" said Peach.

Link held his ground as he went turbo mode and drilled Peach so hard both came at once and the bed wobbled a lot and look like the legs were about to give way.

Link pulled out of Peach and laid on his back catching his breath, Peach felt like her legs were like butter and laid on the bed.

Daisy saw that Link was still hard and had some energy left and it's her turn now.

She took off all of her stuff off and was left nude and walked seductively to the showers and swayed her hips at him.

"Come and get me Link." She said.

The fire roared to life again as Link moved like lightning and went after Daisy to the showers.

Daisy had the shower on and the room was covered in steam, she hid in it and waited for Link.

Link walked in and slowly moved around looking for Daisy and moved carefully when his eyes were covered by a pair of hands.

"Guess who?" said a voice.

"Daisy." Said Link.

"Got it right." She said.

She then turned Link around to face her and then kissed him on the lips and pressed her body against his.

Link felt her body on his and started getting hard again.

Link then picked up Daisy and took her to the showers as the water rained on them.

Daisy kissed Link again as the showers rained down on them, she lifted her left leg which Link grabbed and hold it and placed on his shoulder to support her.

Link then lined his cock and pushed it in her taking her cherry.

Daisy then told Link to start moving at once and he did.

Link thrusted in and out of Daisy, he grunted as he did that, the water rolled down on them as they did it, both of their hairs were drenched but they didn't care.

Next Daisy faced the wall and told Link to screw her from behind and he did while putting his hands on her ass.

Daisy moaned as Link thrusted in and out of her she loved every minute of it and wanted more.

The two continued for a while until they reached their limit.

"I'm coming Daisy." Said Link.

"Release it in me Link." She said.

Link went faster and faster until he came in her hard.

Both of them let out big moans when they came their love juices went down the drain as they shut the showers off.

They were about to leave and dried off when Peach came in.

"Room for one more?" she ask.

The two smirked and Peach went to join them, this time in a hot tub and they have fun all night while the storm rages and a good thing the Toads are already sleeping and they got earplugs so they can't hear the storm and other things.

Soon morning came and the storm already left, Link was in bed with Daisy and Peach after their fun ended at 5AM and dried off and went to sleep.

Link woke up with a massive yawn and looked to see he was naked with Peach and Daisy after their late night fun.

He went to wash up, dried off and got dressed and headed for the study to collect the books he found last night to take notes later.

Soon the girls woke up, clean themselves and headed down for breakfast where Link was.

After breakfast, Link said goodbye to the girls and used a warp star to take him home as the Toads takes down the barricades.

When Link got home he went to his desk and took the books out and read everything about the potion he got and he didn't leave any details out and took down notes.

 **2 hours later…**

Link was sweating when he was finished, he put the books away and went to rinse off and unknowingly took the bottle and used it again.

After drying off and getting some clothes on, he decided to head out to train, he headed for the training building unaware of another surprise waiting for him.

As for Kamek he managed to get what he needed and heads back, however he had to take shelter for the night due a storm and went to an inn.

After the storm passed he flew to a forest missing a sign that said "You're entered the monster ass kicking forest, enter at your own risk."

He kept going till he reached to a big building and stopped.

He went in and didn't realized he walked in during a match and they were looking for 'fresh meat' the monster in there saw Kamek who was sweating bullets making a run for it but got caught in a big hand and was pulled back in.

Then the building started to rock, move, jump and shake as the next match began.

The sounds coming out of it were punching, kicking, biting, screaming, bones breaking and getting ripped apart and Kamek yelling.

To be continued

Well here's chapter 9

After this I'm putting in on pause for a while

Got other stories to do

I'll be back on it when I get some time

So take care

R and R no flames and no harsh comments

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

later


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone how's it going?

I know it's been a while but here's the 10th chapter of Link's charm

I would like to thank ultimateCCC for the suggestions

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 10: Link's flexible encounter and a shadow's visit part 1

Another day has come as Link was getting ready for the day, he got up, showered, dried off, brush teeth, got dressed and got some breakfast. He sat down and looked at the books he got from Peach's castle and did some reading on the potion he found and used while showering again. He read every page and found something interesting about it. It said that the effects can be generated even if the user doesn't use it. He kept reading and made a list of suspects of who would use this for selfish means. He knew Mario and the others wouldn't do that and he knew the Pokémon don't play that, so he had to look at the villains and wonders who would do this.

He continued to narrow the suspects to 3 Gannon, Wario and Bowser and thought who would gain to use the potion?

But his thoughts were halted when his phone went off, he sighed and went to answer it and find a text sent to him from Whitney the Wii fit trainer asking Link if he can join her for a class with Peach, Daisy and Zelda. He responded and said sure be there in an hour.

He arrived at the yoga place by warp star and wore a green workout shirt, brown shorts and carried a green mat. He went inside and found them and the class began.

They started with deep breathing exercise, followed by centering the center, then they did some lotus positions, then the jack knife, cobra, then meditation and more for about 2 hours.

After the session ended Peach, Daisy and Zelda headed back home for the day leaving Link and Whitney by themselves.

Both of them was doing some poses to stretch their arms and legs for more movement when Whitney took a misstep and fell on to Link on the floor.

"You're ok?" asked Link.

Her response was her lips pressed against his and her hands roaming in his shirt feeling his muscles.

"Oh crap here we go again." Said Link as he feel his instincts started to take over again.

To be continued

That ends part 1

This will have 3 parts the 2nd will have Link and the fit trainer going at it and the 3rd will have Midna coming by.

Sorry to split it but I have other stories and things occupied my time.

But I have to finish one of my stories before I focus on the others

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

later


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone how's it going?

Here's the next part

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 11: Link's flexible encounter and a shadow's visit part 2

Link felt his instincts slowly taking over until his part of reasoning was covered in a shadow of lust and then he revert to his primal self.

He then starting kissing Whitney back and his hands roam across her back.

Whitney then felt her instincts grow even more and then she took off Link's shirt and then hers as well and then their pants and other things and then they were naked.

Link then took lead and they went to the showers where he turned them on and let the water fall on them.

The two kissed and pressed their bodies against each other, Whitney felt Link's cock rubbing at her entrance wanting to go in.

"Please Link I need you inside of Me." she said.

Getting the memo Link lined his cock and then insert it inside of her gate.

Whitney felt Link's cock going inside her and feel it throbbing.

Link then started moving inside Whitney, he grabbed her right leg and hold her while he pounds her.

Whitney moaned as Link kept moving in and out of her and she smashed her lips on his and kept moaning.

Link felt his cock starting to twitch a little but managed to keep it from releasing too soon.

Soon they been at it for 3 hours, they switch positions Whitney faced the wall while Link screws her behind by holding her hips as he thrust her.

They went at it for an hour before they were nearing their limit.

"Link I'm coming!" she said.

"So am I." he said as well.

Then they both climaxed as Link release his load inside of Whitney and their love juices went down the drain with the water.

Both were catching their breaths and then kissed gently.

After they got dried off and dressed, Link and Whitney left the yoga place and headed home, Whitney thank Link for the sex they had and used a warp star to get home and Link did the same feeling a bit flushed and embarrassed.

When he got home he decided to sleep for the night, unaware of the next thing happening tomorrow.

The next day he got up and hit the shower and without knowing used the bottle again.

After he dried off, got some clothes on and ate some food when he heard someone knocking on the door and heard giggling.

Link had a nervous feeling about this as he went to the door and opened it to reveal none other than Midna of the twilight realm in her true form.

"Midna! What're you doing here?" he asked.

One thing for sure Link's in for a rough day, a big one with Midna around.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter

I hope you like it

The next one will be up in 2 weeks

So take care

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 12: Link's flexible encounter and a shadow's visit part 3

"Hey there wolf boy." said Midna

"Midna! What are you doing here?" asked Link.

"I came over to check out some matches and I wanted to see you." she said.

"Why do you came to see me?" he asked nervously.

"Well I've been lonely and it's been a while since I saw you." she said seductively.

Link gulped as he let Midna in.

Link is right to be nervous Midna is one of the most beautiful women he knows, after helping getting her true form back and saving both worlds, she went back home to fix everything and she now pops up from time to time.

Link is feeling very nervous around Midna, she had long red hair, a shapely body and slender figure and the way she sway her hips makes him fall under her spell.

Link felt the effects of the potion surging again and his instincts starting to take over again.

"So what do you want to do Link?" she asked.

Link didn't say anything as his instincts was near the breaking point and Midna went over to him.

"Everything ok Link?" she said as she got close to him.

Link unknowingly sniff Midna she smelled like fresh strawberry and peaches and his instincts just snapped.

Link then grabbed Midna's face and smashed his lips against hers.

Midna was surprised by Link's move and she gave in to the kiss, after staying lip locked for a minute they part ways.

"Whoa Link I never thought you were the aggressive type." she said.

Then Link picked her up and held her bridal style.

"Midna, bedroom NOW!" he said and they ran off.

Link ran like a beast ready to pounce on his prey.

They got to the bedroom and Link kicked the door shut behind them.

Link then tossed Midna onto the bed and then with savage might he ripped off his shirt showing off his ripped body.

"Rawr! Link you've been working out." Midna said with a growl.

"Ready for the alpha male?" he said.

"Yes." she replied.

"Then get naked and let's do this." he said.

Midna did that, she undid her hair, got her clothes including her bra and panties and she was left completely naked.

Link then jumped into bed with her and started making out with her again and this time he's calling the shots.

"You're ready?" he asked.

"Hurry up and stick it in Me." she said.

Without a 2nd thought Link lined up his cock and stick it right inside Midna's pussy and it popped her 'cherry.'

Link then started moving and began pounding Midna.

Midna felt her legs and feet wobble as they to get a grip as Link pounds her.

"Oh Link you filling me up, keep going!" she said.

Midna then wrapped her arms on his back as a sign for him to go deeper in her.

"Oh god Link! That's it, that's it right there right there." she moaned.

"Damn you're tight Midna now see you can handle this!" he said.

Link then pulled out and got Midna on all 4's and jammed his cock right back inside her.

"Oh my god! This is great Link you making feel pleasure I didn't know." she yelled.

Link pumped Midna and used one hand to slap her ass making her moan more.

Next they did cowgirl where Midna got on top and Link played with breasts, then they did it sideways with Link holding her leg as they do it, then he hold by the legs as he drills her, then against the wall and then jackhammer and then holding her as she wrapped her legs and she moves up and down while he stands.

They went at it for 7 hours but even Midna's stamina has limits and she is about to run out.

Midna was on the bed with her feet up and Link is holding them as he pounds her as his limit was coming as well.

"Link I'm going to cum release it all inside!" said Midna nearing her climax.

"Ok Midna I'm coming as well." said Link.

Link let out a mighty roar as came inside Midna hard.

Midna felt her insides filling up with Link's essence and load as he unloads in her.

Link shook a couple of times he finished unloading inside Midna, after getting the last bit out of him, he fell onto the bed drained of energy.

Both climbed into bed and got under the covers.

"Whoa that was amazing Link!" said Midna.

"It was." he said.

"Never thought you were a beast in bed, you amazing." she said as her body began to cool off.

"Yeah I was." he replied.

"So want to go again?" she asked.

"Tomorrow but for now let's get some rest." he said.

"Ok but next time I'm on top." she said.

"Yeah sure." he mumbled before drifting to sleep.

Midna laid her head on his chest and both of them had a smile on their faces.

Meanwhile…

Kamek was in his lair putting together the new potion for his master, after getting all he needs to make it he put in the final ingredient.

After chanting and used 2 fire and 1 lightning spells the potion is ready, he placed in a fridge made to cool off hot potions and he has to wait 24 hours for it to be perfect.

He soon took off for a ride in the skies when he got hit a strong gust of wind and got sent down to the ground below.

"Well at least it can't get worse." he said.

Then a herd of vicious piranha plants appear.

"Oh crap me and my big mouth." he said.

"AAARRRRRUUUUGGGHHHHH!" he yelled as he getting get chewed up by the plants and beaten up all night.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter.

The next one will be up soon.

Also Bowser will get what he got coming to him when this story ends.

SO R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone how's going?

Happy St. Patrick day

By the time you're reading this

It means FF. net is back up.

So take care and enjoy.

I don't own any of this

Chapter 13: One last round part 1

One late morning Link woke up in a trance like state, he went to the shower, use a little bit of the potion and his 'charm was working again, after washing up, dried off and got dress.

He went to get breakfast and some Coffee.

He had some eggs, sausage and some pancakes with syrup.

He ate some and then had a sip of coffee and he woke up a bit charged up.

He finished his meal and clean up, he then went to check his work of who would use the love potion.

He knew his friends wouldn't do that and not even Ganon would do that and some of the foes wouldn't do that as well.

So it left him with the only one who would scheme it Bowser.

So he had to do one thing, stop Bowser, but he'll need evidence to prove his facts before the master and crazy hands.

He then picked up his phone and call his friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mario listen can you come over I need to talk to you."

"Sure Link I'm on my way."

"Thanks." and he hung up.

Link then put the phone down and sighed.

"I hope Mario understands of what I'm about to tell him." he said to himself.

Link is worried that Mario would be furious, after all he did slept with Peach and Daisy and that might piss him off.

 **25 minutes later….**

There was knocking on the door, Link came over and opened it to reveal Mario.

Link let him in and offer him some tea.

He closed the door and sat down and drink some tea.

"So Link what do want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Mario I have something to tell and you probably not going to like It." said Link.

"What is it?" he asked.

Link then explained everything.

 **30 minutes later…**

After finishing explaining of what happened, Mario had a stoic look on his face.

"Excuse me for one second." said Mario.

Mario then went outside and Link wonders what he is going to do.

Then came a mighty yell and a big explosion. (Like Hades in Hercules)

Mario then came back.

"Better?"

"Better."

"So how do we prove Bowser is using the potion?" Asked Link.

Mario then looked at the book at the stuff needed to make it.

"I believe that Kamek is responsible for this." said Mario.

"How do you know?" Link asked.

"Cause he tried this many times." said Mario.

"So now what?" Said Link.

"I'll go get Pit and he'll tell Master hand about this." said Mario.

"Thanks man." Said Link.

"Well I better get going I promise Luigi to spar today."

"Ok but don't tell anyone else." Said Link.

"I won't." said Mario.

He hopped on a warp star and rocketed away.

Link felt a little relieved, Mario will help end this, but before he can relax someone called on his phone.

Link answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Link its Rosalina."

Link gulped.

"Hey Rosalina what's up?"

"Nothing much I was wondering do want to hang out?"

Link was sweating nervously, he knows where this leads but he can't arouse suspicions, so he decided.

"Sure."

"Great I'll teleport you in 10 minutes, bye."

She hung up.

Link now felt like he's made of glass because this leads to one thing and he hope that Rosalina doesn't fall under his spell.

10 minutes later…

Link was then teleported to the comet observatory where Rosalina lives.

"Hi Link glad you can come." she said as pulled him to explore her home.

Link mentally gulped this will be one of those days he should stay in bed sleeping.

To be continued

Well here's part 1 of 5 of the ending.

The next part will be out in 9 days.

Well on to my other stories.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone

Here's part 2 of Link's misadventures

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 14: one last round part 2

Rosalina took Link to many parts of her ship to show him, not many has visit her place because she only does it for those she trust, first they went to the terrace where they use the telescope to look at the galaxies, then they went to the library to check out the books she collected over the years, then to her planetoid in Gateway galaxy and then to other galaxies that Mario collected the stars from Bowser and then to the garden where the Lumas plant and take care of the flowers, Link walk over to examine them and he is impressed at how they maintain it.

While he is admiring the garden Rosalina smell something, a pleasant scent coming from Link and she got a whiff of it and its making her feel something, something has awaken inside her and now she sees Link in a different light. Then Link went to plant some flowers in the garden, when he's not fighting, Link likes to garden it's one of his favorite past times, after planting 5 flower seeds he then placed the soil on top and water them.

After that Rosalina held Link's hand and lead him from the garden to her bedroom, she then use her wand to close the door and locked it up.

"Uh Rosalina why are we in your bedroom?" asked Link.

"Because I need you Link, I don't know why, but you have a strange scent and it's making me feel warm and I crave you to fill me with that feeling please help me feel what is it like to be loved by a man." she said.

Link mentally curse himself because now Rosalina is feeling the effects of the potion and now his body is reacting to it again and try as he might the instincts were too strong to fight back.

Then Rosalina took off her crown and placed it on a table and walked slowly toward Link.

Link felt his instincts slowly suppressing the parts of him to resist and slowly giving in.

Rosalina then used her wand to magically take off her dress and earrings and placed them in her closet. She is now in her light blue bra and panties that right away send the fire down to his pants.

Link felt his restraint slipping away as Rosalina came closer to him and playfully knock his hat off to the floor and then gently pressed her lips against his.

Link then put his hands on her shoulders to get her to stop but all of his restraints melted away to the beast of lust that currently flows through him.

"Aw damn it." he said mentally.

Link then gave in and started kissing Rosalina back and pulled her close.

"Wow Link you're amazing." she said between kisses.

Link then getting his clothes including his chainmail and boots only his boxers were left.

They went to the bed and Link laid on his back with Rosalina on top of him.

They continued to kiss as they lay on the bed Rosalina pressed her body against Link's in their embrace.

Rosalina then made her next move she slid her panties off and got Link's boxers off showing his big rod to her.

Rosalina was surprised by this and gently touched and that made Link growl a little.

She had Link moved back to the bed and she was above his rod.

She slowly lowered herself until she touched it nearing her entrance.

"I'm ready Link." she said.

"Let's do it." he said.

She then put his rod inside her and she groaned until it was fully inside her.

Rosalina then felt her cherry popped and felt like a new door was opened to her.

She then moved her hips back and forth.

Link grunted as he moved his hips as well while placing his hands on her hips.

Rosalina moaned a bit and her breasts were moving in the bra.

Link the rose up and massage her breasts making her moan a bit.

Then he unclasped them and got it off and dropped it on the floor.

Link the sucked on her breasts and Rosalina held his close to her as he does it.

"Oh Link you're amazing keep pleasing my body it feels so good!" Said Rosalina.

Link kept going as he drills Rosalina good, the two were in total bliss and then Rosalina was on her back and Link is on top of her.

Link kept thrusting in and out of her and grunted in the process.

Rosalina then pulled Link down to her until he was completely on top of her.

Link kept going faster and faster, Rosalina kept moaning as she felt Link going in and out of her and his body rubbed against hers.

They kept going for an hour before reaching their limits.

"Link I'm coming." she said.

"So am I." he replied.

Link picked up the pace and with one final thrust he came inside Rosalina.

Rosalina felt Link finishing unloading his essences in her after the last one was done Link pulled out and laid beside her.

"That was amazing Link!" said Rosalina.

"I am glad you enjoy it well." he said.

After that Link got his clothes on and Rosalina did the same.

"I think I'm going to wash up." said Link.

Rosalina took Link to the fountain dome where the hot springs are, both are in towels and they were making their way when Link saw a shadowy figure in the springs.

"Who's here Rosalina?" asked Link.

"I don't know, who's there?" she called.

The figure heard her voice and turned to the two and walked to them with a towel around her body, the steam lifted enough to reveal Palutena the goddess of light.

"Palutena what are you doing here?" asked Link and Rosalina.

"I came here to wash up and I lost track of time." she said.

Then scent of the potion flow from Link and went passed her nose where she sniffed it and like the others succumbed to the effects.

"Oh great here we go again." he thought.

Meanwhile…

Kamek was doing final adjustment to the potion and once its ready Bowser can use it to get Peach.

After that he flew out of his tower to fly when a huge gust of wind forced him down to the ground.

"Oh great can things get worse?" he said aloud.

Then an army of angry Koopas appear.

"Crap." he said.

They then proceed to beat the crap out of him which followed by screams of pain.

"WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" he said.

To be continued

Well I got this done.

Part 3 will be next soon

So that's it for now.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 15: one last round part 3

Link felt like a fish in water as he was faced with Palutena who was in the fountain hot springs with him and Rosalina.

Link felt his cock getting hard again as Palutena dropped her towel to reveal her body.

Palutena is indeed beautiful, she has a lovely body, her skin glistens from the water and her beauty radiates warmth, kindness and a gentle light radiate from her.

Link felt the lid on his instincts slowly coming loose again as the goddess of light came closer and pulled him in for a kiss.

Link felt her lips on his as she pressed her E-cup breasts against his chest making the fire between them grow and Rosalina dropped her towel and hugged Link from behind pressing her breasts on his back.

Link felt the fires in his body getting bigger and bigger until he couldn't contain it anymore.

Link then kissed Palutena back and began massaging her breasts and it made her moan while kissing him.

Then Rosalina kissed Link because she wanted her turn too.

Link decided to please both women so he use a technique that created a clone of himself so Rosalina can have her fun while Link deals with Palutena.

Link felt his cock rising and getting hard and it was rubbing against Palutena's womanhood.

"Oh please Link please fill me with that warrior's cock I want you to take me right now." she said.

Link couldn't say no to that and so he picked her up by her legs had her back against the wet walls and she held on to his shoulders with her hands and he stick his cock in her and started moving.

Link thrust in and out of Palutena, his cock moving in and out of her, making her inner walls squeeze his cock tight.

He grunted as he pounds her good, then he let her down and they did it doggy style.

Link slapped her ass as he pounds her from behind.

The two moaned and groaned as they have sex, Link pulled her up to him and they tongue kiss while he plays with her breasts.

"Oh Link you're have magic fingers how do you do it?" she said.

Link didn't say anything as he was too focused pounding Palutena.

Rosalina is doing the cowgirl move with the clone, the clone massaged her breasts while she's on top.

She enjoyed it her body feeling free, doing it with someone she likes and she gets to be in charge, the clone didn't say anything except kept pounding Rosalina.

Link and Palutena are about reaching their limits.

Right now they're doing it missionary and the clone and Rosalina are doing that as well.

The pair went at it for a couple of hours with both men completely on top of the women who are holding them close to them as thrust in and out of them.

"Link we're coming." said the girls.

Both Links went faster and faster until all 4 came at the same time.

Both girls felt both Links came inside them as they finished their cocks still pulsed as they were unloading their loads and after the last one the Links pulled out and laid beside them.

The Link clone then vanished after doing his job and Rosalina came to Link and Palutena who were still catching their breaths.

After getting washed up and dried off Link got Rosalina and Palutena dressed and to bed to rest.

He then used the warp star to get back home to rest.

About 4 hours passed when someone knocked on Link's door he went to answered it, he opened the door to find Mario, Pit, DK, Mega man, Ike and Charizard waiting.

Mario explained to them and they agreed to help Link, Pit explained to Master hand and after Bowser is dealt with he would like to have a word with Link.

Link nodded as he need to accept the consequences after dealing with Bowser.

They all hopped on Mario's warp star and headed for Bowser's castle.

At the castle Kamek has the potion ready and made his way to the throne room where Bowser was waiting.

"Here it is master." Kamek said handing the bottle to his boss.

"Excellent Kamek I now hold the potion needed to make Peach fall in love with me as last." he said.

But before he can use it the doors flung opened to reveal Link and Mario's team.

"Attention Bowser you and your wizard goon about to get overkilled." said Link as they charged at them.

The castles moved up and down side to side and jumped as Link, Mario and their team beat the crap out of Bowser and Kamek.

8 hours later…

Link and the others brought the culprits and the bottle as evidence to Master hand who use Pit as a medium to talk, the others left save for Mario who stayed with Link while Bowser and Kamek are getting punished for their acts.

Then Link was summoned to the chamber and Mario wished him luck as he went in.

Link stood before them and explained the events occurred when he first use the potion and he handed them his bottle that has enough for one last round.

After looking it over Master Hand had decided.

Link stood his ground preparing to accept the decision made by Master Hand.

Master Hand then use Pit to pronounce his verdict.

To be concluded.

Well this ends this chapter I'll have the last one up in a few weeks.

Man this took a bit longer to get finished.

So once this is story is done my workload will be lighten.

So keep an eye out as I post the next chapter of surfing the waves.

So I better get going then.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	16. epilogue

Hello everyone how are you?

Here's the last chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Epilogue

Link is at home in his chair watching Netflix and Hulu after getting his verdict.

Master hand has sentenced Bowser and Kamek to be turned to statues for 9 months for their actions and they were teleported back to the castle.

As for Link on the other hand after hearing his case Master Hand made his choice.

For Link he is barred from fighting for 5 months and he accepted that.

Mario gave him a ride home, he said thanks and went inside and went to bed and sleep.

For the next 4 months Link has been working out, even though he was not allow to fight in official matches that doesn't mean he should let his skills get rusty.

Link was at home after some training when his phone went off he got a text saying to meet at Peach's castle.

He used the warp star and headed over there.

He soon arrived and he was instructed to head to the master bedroom.

"Oh no." he thought.

He soon got there and shut the door behind him and inside were Peach and the other girls Link slept with.

Link felt a bit nervous as the girls were wearing robes.

"Hey girls." said Link.

Zelda went up to Link and stood in front of him and then without warning she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Uh Zelda why did you do that?" asked Link.

"Link we told each other how you were amazing in bed and how made feel all kinds of pleasure and even though you were under the influence of the potion it still felt great and we learn what happened from Mario and we think you learned your lesson so we decided to have you here for an all-out orgy so please Link satisfy us one more time with your magic skills?" said Zelda.

Zelda and the girls then undid the knots on their robes and then dropped their robes revealing their naked bodies and they walked over to Link and then got him naked as well.

They brought Link to the bed and laid him down and Zelda was on top of him and put his cock inside her.

"Ready for some fun Hero?" asked Zelda.

Link then started moving as his response.

The castle moved around and did a couple of somersaults and flips as they had fun.

In the words of Robert Loggia "8 F***&*& hours later."

Link was catching his breath after going one last round with Samus.

The girls were sleeping after their turns and they were on the bed with Link with Zelda and Rosalina by his side and they all had a grin on their faces.

Link then laid back in bed and pulled the two girls closer to him as the others huddled around him for comfort with Peach and Daisy sleeping on top of him.

"That was unexpected but amazing." he whispered.

He then fell asleep as his body yearns for slumber.

As for Bowser and Kamek? Well….

4 months later…

Both of them were released from the spell and Bowser told Kamek to take them where Link was to get payback but because they were imprisoned for a while Kamek couldn't do his spells properly and they were sent to another location.

'Where are we?" asked Bowser.

"Engaging hostiles."

Soon they were being chased by Freckle's with Caboose riding.

Freckles chased them throughout the canyon like Benny hill with the music playing.

End

Well this is the end of the story

I hope you enjoy it

And I hope you like the Red Vs Blue joke at the end.

And don't worry the next time Link sees a strange bottle he'll tell someone.

Well this story is done and now I can focus on my other ones.

So got to go

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is Darkboy18 logging out

Later gators


End file.
